


Like a Fangirl

by Velence



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Schweißperle lief über Jensens Stirn und wurde durch eine Augenbraue gebremst. Verbissen hob er das Gewicht hoch, während er sich dabei im Spiegel zusah. Jared, der nur ein Stück entfernt an der Butterflymaschine saß, beobachtete ihn seinerseits beim Bizepstraining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amancham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/gifts).



> Prompts: RPF, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, nie probiert

Eine Schweißperle lief über Jensens Stirn und wurde durch eine Augenbraue gebremst. Verbissen hob er das Gewicht hoch, während er sich dabei im Spiegel zusah. Jared, der nur ein Stück entfernt an der Butterflymaschine saß, beobachtete ihn seinerseits beim Bizepstraining.

Gleich kam wieder der Refrain von Eye of the Tiger, bei dem sich Jensens Lippen verräterisch mitbewegten. Die Musik über seine Ohrstöpsel dröhnte so laut, dass jeder im Umkreis mithören konnte. Jensen Bizeps spannte sich, über seine Lippen fuhr eine feuchte Zunge. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, bevor er die Hantelstange wieder zurückführte.

Jared hatte nicht mitgezählt, wie viele Wiederholungen Jensen gemacht hatte, aber der Song nährte sich dem Ende, also kam auch das Ende für das Armtraining. Jedes Mal hörte Jensen den gleichen Song und quälte sich punktgenau bis zum letzten Takt. Jared hatte ihm so oft dabei zugesehen und trotzdem wurde ihm bei Jensens Anblick, seinem Körper, den Lippen, die für einen Mann zu schön waren, immer noch schwindelig.

Mit Kraft legte Jensen die Hantelstange zurück. Plötzlich drehte er sich von der Spiegelwand weg und starrte Jared, der sich ertappt fühlte, an. Jensen stoppte seinen Player und zog die Stöpsel aus den Ohren. „Fertig“, sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Was? Schon?“, fragte Jared nach eine irritierten Pause.

„Yeah. Lass uns gehen.“

„Okay.“ Jared stand auf und folgte ihm mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken in die Umkleidekabine. Auch wenn Jensen seinen Neid (auf scherzhafte Art) auf Jareds Muskeln kundtat, war er nicht bereit, mehr Zeit als nötig an Geräten in irgendeinem Fitnessstudio zu verbringen; lieber spielte er Fußball, Hockey, Basketball, was immer sich anbot, aber egal, was für einen Sport Jensen machte, er musste nur sein T-Shirt ausziehen, um Jared aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Die Umkleide war leer, um diese Uhrzeit trainierten die wenigstens. Als Schauspieler musste man seine Freizeitaktivitäten nach dem Drehplan richten, sodass sie manchmal das Studio fast für sich allein hatten.

Jensen wischte sich mit einem Handtuch Schweiß von der Stirn, während zu seinem Spind ging. Überraschend drehte er sich zu Jared, der direkt hinter ihm war, und fluchte: „Verdammt, Jay!“

Jareds Augen weiteten sich. Vor ihm stand Jensen mit seinen grünen Augen, den unglaublich langen Wimpern und seinem sommersprossigen, hellbraunen Teint. „Hm?“ Jared zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du musst echt aufhören, mich wie eins dieser Fangirls anzustarren.“ Jensen öffnete seinen Spind und zog das verschwitzte T-Shirt über den Kopf aus. Jared war zu fasziniert von Jensens breiten Schultern und der festen Brustmuskulatur, um ihm zu antworten.

„Du tust es schon wieder“, konstatierte Jensen. „Ich könnte auf Ideen kommen.“

„Ideen?“ Jareds Mund war staubtrocken.

„Du weißt schon...“

„Als...“, murmelte Jared. „Als würde ich dich gutaussehend finden.”

Jensen blickte ihn taxierend an. Er leckte sich unbewusst über die Unterlippe. „Ich bin gutaussehend“, bestätigte er und machte eine nonchalante Geste mit der Hand.

„Du hast einen knackigen Arsch“, erwiderte Jared. Es sollte wie ein Witz klingen, kam aber eher wie ein nervös hervorgebrachtes Kompliment aus seinem Mund.

„Denkst du?“

„Ja.“ Jared ging durch den Kopf, dass seine Gedanken verdammt offensichtlich sein mussten; er musste nicht einmal an sich herunterblicken, um die Enge in seiner Hose zu registrieren. Jensen dürfte es nicht entgangen sein und trotzdem rührte sich dieser nicht, sondern stand wie versteinert da.

Jared nahm das als Zeichen, dass er sich weiter vorwagen konnte als je zuvor. Er verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Jensen auf den Mund. Während Jareds Kuss voller Sanftmut und heimlicher Bewunderung war, überschlug sich Jensen Erwiderung in grimmiger Leidenschaft. Jensen öffnete seinen Mund und umschloss Jareds Lippen gierig.

Der Kuss schmeckte salzig, feucht – nach Jensen. Nach seiner feurigen Antwort packte Jared ihn mit beiden Händen. Jensens Oberkörper war warm und verschwitzt – heiß. Er presste seinen eigenen Körper gegen ihn und spürte, dass ihn die Situation nicht kalt ließ.

„Ich... nie probiert“, nuschelte Jensen, als Jared seinen Mund frei ließ und an seinem Ohr knabberte.

„Sag Stopp, wenn...“, erwiderte Jared atemlos.

„Nein...“ Jensen blickte sich um. „Dusche. Komm”, brachte er gerade so zustande. Übereilt befreite er sich von seiner Sportkleidung, stopfte sie ungesehen in seinen Spind und holte ein Duschhandtuch hervor.

Jared war gefesselt von Jensens Erektion. Er hatte ihn schon nackt gesehen, aber diese Mal durfte er sich die Zeit nehmen, genauer hinzusehen statt schuldbewusst in eine andere Richtung zu starren. Sein Penis wirkte groß, größer als in seiner Vorstellung. Noch komplett bekleidet berührte er einer Hand Jensens Penis. Ein Finger bohrte sich in das kleine Loch, aus dem bereits erst Tropfen perlten.

„Scheiße.“ Jensen hielt den Atem an.

Jareds Blick kam von Jensens Penis hoch zu seinen Augen. In dem Grün glitzerte Lust, die er noch nie ihm gegenüber gesehen hatte. Von Jensen begehrt zu werden machte ihn härter als in jeder seiner Vorstellungen. Er wurde seine Klamotten los und warf sie in Jensens Spind.

Jensen ging zu den Duschen. Es gab nur einen großen Duschraum mit mehreren Plätzen, aber bei der Sauna, die es im Fitnessstudio gab, waren ein paar abgeschlossene Kabinen. Jared folgte ihm mit der Aussicht auf Jensens nackten Po. Er presste seinen Körper erneut an Jensen, sobald sie in einer Duschkabine standen. Es war prickelnder als mit Stoff zwischen ihren Körpern.

Ungeduldig schob Jared seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und setzte den Zweikampf in Jensens Mund fort. Mit einer Hand drehte Jensen blind tastend die Dusche auf, um sein Stöhnen mit Wasserrauschen zu verstecken.

Mutig geworden ging Jared vor ihm in die Hocke. Er sah hoch zu Jensen, dessen Lippen leicht geöffnet waren, was ihn noch härter werden ließ. In seinen Augen war blanke Lust zu lesen. Entschlossen berührte er mit seiner Zungenspitze die Eichel, während er gleichzeitig Jensens Reaktionen in sich aufsog.

Jensen biss auf seine Unterlippe, als Jared seinen Penis mit seinem Mund ausnahm. Er packte Jareds Kopf und hielt sich daran fest. Aufgeregt schob er ihm seinen Steifen entgegen, so dass Jared nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn ganz in seiner feucht-warmen Mundhöhle aufzunehmen.

Während Jared wie ein Besessener leckte, lutschte und saugte, wanderten dessen Hände über Jensens Pobacken. Mit seinen Fingern spürte er seinen Weg durch die Poritze bis zur Rosette nach und spielte daran herum.

Jensens Stöße wurde immer schneller und gröber. Als Jared röchelte, machte er wieder langsamer. Inzwischen war sein Stöhnen nicht mehr zu überhören; er war kurz davor, zu kommen. In dem Augenblick, als Jared seinen Finger in Jensens Po steckte, spritzte der mit einem lauten Grunzen eine Ladung in Jareds Mund. Jensens Hoden zuckten und nach und nach entleerte er sich komplett.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Verschnaufens ging er in die Knie, nahm Jareds Kopf in beide Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Verdammt, Jay...“


End file.
